Flight crew personnel are often provided with traffic advisories from air traffic controllers (ATC) regarding other aircraft in the vicinity so that an appropriate distance may be maintained between the aircraft. The traffic advisories are usually based on radar observations made by the ATC.
The information is provided to the flight crew verbally over the communications radio and indicates the relative position of another aircraft by including an “o'clock” lateral segment, the distance between the two aircraft, the direction of flight of the other aircraft, the altitude and the state of altitude change of the other aircraft, and the type of other aircraft. The flight crew is then expected to visually locate the other aircraft and inform the ATC if and when visual contact is made. Depending on the conditions, visually acquiring the other aircraft may be difficult and time consuming, and may distract the flight crew from other tasks. As a result, often the traffic is never seen by the flight crew.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for operating an avionics system that provides a visual indicator to the user based on traffic advisory information. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.